


Demons of the Bloodmoon

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bloodmoon AU, I'm adding tags as chapters progress, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Yone has been deeply wronged by the Bloodmoon cult. He had lost everything... his life, his brother, and his purpose. Now he's come back to reclaim it all, by cutting down each and every foul demon of the Bloodmoon.*The Bloodmoon lore is different from the '''canon''', and this is done on purpose. If things feel confusing, that is why.
Kudos: 9





	Demons of the Bloodmoon

Every demon has its purpose.

The cult has obscured many things in an attempt to confuse outsiders and mislead them into a false sense of security of what their true intentions are. But they cannot pull the wool over my eyes and what they’ve done to me and the rest of humanity.

Each demon of the cult intends to crossover from the other side, beyond the fabric curtain of our reality. What we see is not all that exists in this realm. I’ve only caught a glimpse, and it was enough to rend my entire being to something completely different from what I was before. My mission is simple in concept, but is an arduous task.

I intend to rid every demon of that damned cult from this world, and send them back to where they came.

The cult operates in a very hierarchical structure. There are lesser demons, lesser humans. They exist to serve the caste above. These pawns of the cult find themselves in this position because they are fooled into believing they can advance upwards, but they don’t know this is foolish thinking.

Above the pawns are the higher rank cultists. These mortals undergo vigorous training and ritual in order to prepare their vessels to be home of demons from the other world. Once the demon and human have undergone the ritual properly, their bodies and minds meld together. Depending on how successful the meld is, the demon will either be able to pilot the body without resistance from the human, or the human will fight the demon back and revolt. It’s usually unlikely to have the latter, as human minds are very weak. They succumb to corruption too easily.

However, even after a demon has possessed a body and has managed to twist it to its own liking, there is still a chance the process is simply too unstable. The mind will be unable to handle the demon’s presence, and cause a meltdown of the body. These degenerative demons are more powerful, but easier to cut down because of the extent of destruction they have already done to the host body. I’ve managed to take down a few of these specimens, albeit with some trouble.

Above all these demons are the true masterminds behind the cult. The man of the moon and clocks is simply just a figurehead of the cult, and not the true leader. I have suspicions, but no proof and it's simply too risky to dismantle an entire powerful organization when you are just on your own.

Besides… that is not my goal.

The demons who successfully maintain their human form in this world have slowly begun to show their true capabilities. I’ve encountered several, and have been keeping track of them by naming them. Once named, their vulnerabilities come clear.

The Demon of Battle, of the Call of War. Slaughtering armies that march against the cult.

The Demon of Cruelty, of Lust and Sadism. Preying on the weak hearts of men and feasts upon them.

The Demon of Vengeance, of Revenge and Betrayal. Cutting down those who betrayed not just the cult, but others around them.

There are so many to count. Yet once named, they are more easily caught, killed, and exiled back into the realm they once came from. These demons aren’t truly dead, of course. But once weakened, de-masked, and purified, the demon can no longer sustain the host and instead retreats back into the ink, back into the abyss beyond our veil.

As the many masks of the demons I’ve slayed become my trophies, my heart weighs heavy with the massive task yet to come. 

I’ve tracked down the latest demon down to a decrepit old shed. It was beyond me why a blood moon demon would live in the forest like this, instead of being a free roaming creature of the night. I slammed open the door, and found the interior to be much nicer than it appeared on the inside. There was a kitchen… a small cot for a bed, and several piles of garbage and useless junk. Did I find the right place? Was this just some hoarder’s den, and not the home of a ruthless Bloodmoon demon?

“Uhm. What are you doing here?”

I whipped around, blades at the ready as I saw the monster behind me. He was tall, mask adorned with two horns and sporting one red eye and one icy blue. His terrible claws were resting on top of his weapon, an ornately decorated gun to his side. “I wasn’t expecting visitors…” he began. I lunged forward, intending to cut him down, but he had stepped to the side.

“Wait, hold on. Why don’t we talk this out?” The demon asked, raising his awful claws up in a gesture of surrender. Foolish demon, your tricks cannot fool me. I’ve dealt with more powerful, more menacing demons before you. I gritted my teeth as I approached him once more, my blades in preparation for a powerful slash. I blinked and the monster was gone.

“You don’t like to talk, do you?” The demon was behind me again! Before I could attack him, I felt a heavy  _ thunk _ hit the top of my head as the demon attacked me viciously with the butt of his gun. I remember my vision getting blurry before toppling to the ground and passing out. 

* * *

I woke to the smell of something… absolutely delicious.

My vision cleared as I realised I was sitting in a crudely fashioned wooden chair, with several yards of rope tightly wound around my chest, and my arms, tying me to the chair. I struggled, but could barely move. I saw my blades lying on the cot, but it was too far. At least, if I can somehow get the chair closer… I could.

“Oh, you’re awake.” I turned my head towards the direction of the voice, and saw the demon, that terrible monster, stirring a large pot full of some sort of stew. It was red, so presumably some sort of awful concoction of human flesh and bodies. Disgusting.

“It wasn’t nice to just barge into my house and then try to kill me. I was just getting home to start dinner too,” The demon continued, leaning to the pot to sniff his blood stew. “Do you want to taste?”

I shook my head vigorously. I refused to speak to this conniving, scheming demon. I refused to try his cannibalism stew. I- He had forced the mouth open and fed me some of his stew! The absolute bastard, I spat it out onto the floor, snarling at the monster. 

“Rude,” The demon said simply, bending down to wipe the mess off of the floorboards. “You could have just said no.” I stared at the demon with contempt, the faint taste of the stew still remaining on my tongue. I could almost… almost taste it.

The demon returned to stir his pot, glancing occasionally towards me. I had to admit, what I tasted wasn’t bad, and certainly did not taste of human flesh. But this was all some sort of elaborate ruse, I was sure of it. No demon would ever desire to cook human food… their food was the blood of innocent mortals.

I watched as the demon lifted his mask slightly to taste the stew himself. I was shocked. A demon would… never. To be unmasked was the highest of insults, to make the demon vulnerable in a multitude of ways. Even lifting the mask slightly, was enough to enrage most demons in an instinctual rage to fight back. Just what kind of horrifying entity was I against? To be that secure and calm about its identity and power?

“Are you sure you don’t want to try some? I was trying a new recipe. I heard tomatoes were good in curry.” The blasted demon was now ladling out a portion of the ‘curry’ into a bowl of rice. Rice? I hadn’t noticed the rice pot right beside him. He was definitely making dinner. Was this an elaborate gag to mock and humiliate me?

The Bloodmoon demon carried his bowl to another chair, which he pulled up in front of me. He sat down upon it, and after tilting his mask slightly away, began to  _ eat the stew _ . I was speechless. I stared at the spoon as it lifted rice and curry into the demon’s mouth, which I presumed was under the dark void still obscured by the mask and hood. I continued to stare, confused and appalled at what I was forced to witness.

“You sure you don’t want any?” The demon asked again. I shook my head, still frazzled by everything that was happening. “You look like you could have some food. With how pale and skinny you are… could use an extra few bowls of curry, actually.”

I stared at my arms, which were… yes, pale. And slim. That did not mean I was weak in any facet, and I was getting tired of being insulted by this inane demon. Who was he exactly? Was he the Demon of… Apathy? Did he not care that I was trying to kill him? Or perhaps the Demon of Stupidity, because I was starting to get very tired of this.

I continued to stare at the curry rice bowl. I used to love eating curry. It was such a simple dish, yet with the right blend of spices and vegetables, it becomes truly magnificent. A good plate of curry with some freshly steamed rice… 

“Here, have some.” My thoughts were interrupted with a spoon being pressed against my mouth again. This time, it was a lot less forceful, as if the demon was waiting for my consent this time. I shook my head. 

“C’mon, you were drooling and everything. You’re hungry, aren’t you? I’m sure a small bite of curry won’t kill ya.” The demon was poking my mouth with the spoon, and instead of annoying me, it depressed me.

“I can’t eat,” I stated firmly. The demon paused, and cocked his head, as if he didn’t understand what I meant.

“Sure you can. Just eat it-” The spoon lodged itself into my mouth, and this time, I gulped the mouthful of rice and curry. The taste was so fleeting, so faint as it slid down my throat and into nothingness. Food no longer nourished me, and no longer served a purpose. Taste was one of the senses I long lost when I had… died.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head, tormented by the memory. How the cult had locked me down, and used my own brother to slay me in a ritualistic sacrifice. Yet, the ritual instead of forcing my soul to feed the ink of the Bloodmoon demons, served as ignition to fuel my desire for revenge. I clawed my way out of that damned realm, rose back through some mysterious means… 

“You okay there?” I lifted my head to face the demon, who was blinking at me through the eye holes in his mask. Truly… this demon must be the Demon of Torment that I had long heard rumors of, despite the lack of a lantern with souls, this was torment enough. 

“If you want to kill me, can you be done with it?” I sighed deeply. My entire being had given up. This was pointless, to be mocked and tortured by a Bloodmoon demon… how embarrassing.

“Oh. Oh…  _ Oh. _ Did you think I was going to do that?” The demon shook his head. “I don’t really do that anymore. Well, only sometimes. But I didn’t mean to kill you, I was simply curious. Who do you think I am?”

What an odd question. Was this some sort of warped psychology test? “You are a demon of the Bloodmoon, intending to cut me down as I am an enemy of the cult.” I hissed softly, awaiting the inevitable. Instead, the demon laughed.  _ Laughed. _

“Enemy of the cult? Sweet. It’s nice to find an ally…” The demon gave a small bow, before continuing. “I am Khada Jhin, the Demon of the Ink, enemy of the Bloodmoon. I’m sure you’ve heard of me,  _ everyone _ has heard of me…”

My eyes widened. I have heard of him, yes. There was the faintest of rumors, the softest of whispers between the cult members. Of a human who had been granted the demonic powers of the Bloodmoon, yet did not follow the cult whatsoever. Infact, had made many enemies within the cult, and had grown extremely powerful  _ in spite _ of being a once-human host. I had dismissed them as mere rumors, but now I was face to face with Jhin himself.

“Now, you… I don’t exactly know who you are, but anyone who dislikes the cult is an ally of mine. They keep insisting I rejoin them, participate in the rituals and all… but I have my reasons for staying far, far away.” Jhin shrugged. “Not to seem lazy, but… it’s a lot of work that I simply don’t want to be doing right now.” 

“I am… Yone.” Saying my name out loud felt alien. I was alone for so long, that I didn't need to tell another my name. “I was sacrificed by the cult, but I crawled my way back from the dead. I cannot eat food.” I tilted my head to gesture towards the bowl of curry in Jhin’s claws, and he seemed amused.

“Ah. I suppose the dead can’t eat very well. Or resurrected dead. Or… whatever you may be. But that won’t stop me from trying to feed you. You look so skinny you’d snap like a twig if the wind blew.” Jhin seemed in high spirits, while I pouted. I was not  _ that _ skinny.

“Why did you detract from the cult?” I asked him. Jhin finished the rest of the curry, and breathed out a happy sigh before answering.

“I… I suppose that I realised there was more to life than blindly chasing the cult ideals. Also I don’t get along with many of the demons. A bunch of them see me as an obstacle, an enemy or a traitor and want to kill me. I personally don’t feel like dying yet, that is all.” Jhin set his empty bowl in the sink and returned to sit next to me. “What are you up to, exploring my shack and all?”

“I have heard rumors of a powerful Bloodmoon demon living in these woods. My goal is to slaughter each and every one of them.” I stated plainly, waiting to see his reaction. He seemed neutral. “I seek revenge for what they’ve done to me and… and my brother.”

“Your brother?” Jhin squinted. He tapped a claw against his mask, deep in thought. “Throw me a name… I might recall it.”

“Yasuo.”

“ _ Yasuo _ . Really? Him?” Jhin leaned towards me and I felt uneasy as he scrutinized me. “Actually, I do think I see a slight resemblance. Although he’s not very human, I have to say.” 

I twitched. “...Yes.”

Jhin continued, “You know… I don’t really know the  _ most _ about your brother. However. I do know someone that does. But… I’m not quite sure where he is now”

I frowned. “I see. You are unable to assist me, then?”

“Not exactly. I could call upon my ally to help you. If… you would allow it.”

I felt suspicious. ‘If I allowed it’? “Is it another demon?”

“...Yes.”

I shook my head. “I may have not been killed by you immediately, but I do not trust your kind. Your cult and demons have destroyed everything I had.” I turned away, refusing to face Jhin. I was surprised when my face was forced back, and I was staring deep into Jhin’s eyes.

“Oh, I know exactly how you feel. To have everything stripped from you. Your identity, your past, your loved ones… Any hope you had, melting away as the beings in the shadows laugh and laugh. Why do you think I turned my back on the cult, despite becoming one with the demonic force that lives within me? I understand what it is to be consumed by hatred, by the lust for revenge. That is also why I don’t want you to become a monster like myself. I will do everything to help you, and assist in your journey to find absolution. And, to resolve things with your brother.”

He let go of me and I was breathing heavily, startled by how seriously he spoke. Despite my body quaking, something deep within me trusted him. I almost wanted to fight it, but realised I didn’t have many options. I needed all the allies I could get.

Jhin undid my restraints, and I could move my arms, getting my blood circulation going again. I nodded towards him, and he stood in the middle of the shack, and a large puddle of whirling magenta ink appeared on the floor. I picked up my swords from the cot and stared at it, mesmerized at how it swirled. 

“Follow me through. I will take you to my ally.” Jhin reached out a clawed hand, waiting for me.

Slowly, I reached out and accepted his hand. Jhin pulled me into the ink, and we slipped into the abyss, surrounded by the ebb and flow of ink and blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps it is clear I did not care for the most recent Bloodmoon skins? Ha.
> 
> Each chapter I want Yone to interact with a Bloodmoon demon who doesn't quite conventionally align with the cult and it's methods... will he find absolution? Will he be able to save his brother? Dunno. ;^)


End file.
